Boba Fett
Boba Fett, created as unit A0050, was a bounty hunter and the son of Jango Fett, also a bounty hunter. Boba was created by the cloners on Kamino and was physically identical to the clone troopers created for the Grand Army of the Republic, though Boba was unaltered and did not grow at the same accelerated rate as the other clones. Raised as Jango's son, Boba learned the combat skills necessary to one day become a bounty hunter in his own right. Jango was killed during the Battle of Geonosis, which sparked the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The young Boba swore vengeance against Jedi Master Mace Windu, who killed Jango, and teamed up with a group of bounty hunters that included Aurra Sing and Bossk. Their plot to kill Windu failed, and Boba realized that he had gone too far in trying to kill the Jedi Master—but he vowed never to forgive Windu. After serving a brief prison sentence, Boba formed a team of bounty hunters and took on a number of missions. During the rise of the Galactic Empire, Boba gained a reputation as one of the galaxy's deadliest bounty hunters. He even worked with Darth Vader on several occasions. His distinctive Mandalorian armor helped keep stories about the Mandalorians alive in the galaxy after the Empire's subjugation of the planet Mandalore. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, Boba worked for Jabba the Hutt. Shortly after the Battle of Hoth, Boba and other bounty hunters were gathered by Darth Vader to locate Han Solo and the Millennium Falcon, hoping to use them to lure Luke Skywalker into a trap. The plot was successful, and Boba took Solo, who was frozen in carbonite, to Tatooine to collect the bounty that Jabba had placed on him. After Solo's friends in the Alliance to Restore the Republic mounted a rescue on Tatooine, a battle broke out over the Great Pit of Carkoon. Boba fought against the Rebel rescuers and was inadvertently knocked into the Sarlacc. Due to his iron will, Boba later escaped the beast. History Escaping the Sarlacc pit During the Battle of Carkoon, Boba Fett was knocked into the Sarlacc by Han Solo. Inside the Sarlacc for some time, Boba Fett was immobilized, and his armor heavily damaged by the creature's digestive system. He conversed with Susejo, who was believed to be the Sarlacc's very first victim. Susejo had somehow known Jango Fett, Boba's father, and Fett figured out that Susejo was "connected" to the Sarlacc. By goading Susejo, Fett made the Sarlacc contract around his jetpack, freeing the bounty hunter from the Sarlacc's grasp. Boba used a knife to cut away the tentacles restraining him, and he ignited his jetpack, blasting his way out of the Sarlacc's mouth. Boba Fett escaped, leaving the Sarlacc (It survived). Upon reaching the surface, Boba realized he was within a field of wreckage left over from the Battle of Carkoon. He saw the wreckage of Jabba's sail barge, and collapsed to the ground unconscious due to his injuries and lack of hydration. Later, two sandtroopers arrived and saw Boba on the ground. One of the troopers asked if they should take Fett into custody. Fett awoke just in time to take one of the troopers' blaster rifles, and shoot both of them dead. Boba then stole the sandtroopers' speeder bike and fled into the Dune Sea, to a shed where several starships were stored, including Boba's ship, ''Slave I''. However, after Fett arrived, he decided to take the ship ALC-8 instead of Slave I because the galaxy believed that he was long dead, and Fett wanted to slowly present his reemergence by doing less recognizable things, so he could take the galaxy by surprise. The hunt for Jar Jar Binks Fett was looking through his analysis computer on ALC-8, and discovered a bounty posted on Jar Jar Binks by the famed Imperial General Hurst Romodi. Fett tracked Jar Jar to Son-tuul, and he infiltrated a cantina on the planet. As he took aim at Jar Jar, the Gungan's vacuum cleaner went wild, and started sucking up a lot of things and individuals as everybody ran away. Fett chased the Bombad Gungan out of the cantina, and Jar Jar fled aboard a G9 Rigger-class light freighter with Fett in pursuit aboard ALC-8. Binks landed aboard Imperial Medical Station 2341, and proceeded to enter across a hallway. Fett followed, only to duck into the wall when a whole group of stormtroopers ran by chasing Han Solo. Then as Fett again tried to take aim, Indiana Jones ran by, followed by a large boulder that Fett could not avoid in time. Binks was fiddling with his vacuum cleaner, and inadvertently pressed the self-destruct button of the station. The medical station exploded, sending Boba and Jar Jar into the vacuum of space. Binks had been jettisoned while standing, inside a piece of wreckage, which landed on Hoth. A Tauntaun saw the wreckage fall onto the planet, and before Jar Jar knew it, an AT-AT was stomping past him. A Wampa then suddenly picked up Jar Jar and the piece of wreckage he was in, and threw him all the way to Tatooine. .]] Jar Jar and his piece of wreckage crashed onto a group of Tusken Raiders as a result. Meanwhile, Fett landed ALC-8 in Mos Eisley, in much worse condition than when he had taken it from its owner, Ephant Mon. Fett hid in the wreckage of the Khetanna, and spotted Jar Jar sucking up debris left from the Battle of Carkoon. Fett fired, and Jar Jar tried to flee. As Fett flew out of the wreck with his jetpack, he tried to attack Jar Jar, who was at the same time being attacked by Tusken Raiders. One of the raiders' Gaderffii sticks hit Fett, and set him flying, yet again...into the Sarlacc. Binks let out a exclamation of disgust as the bounty hunter fell into the mouth of the Sarlacc. Later that night, the Sarlacc spit Fett out, sending him flying a distance, and he landed somewhere in the Dune Sea. When Fett awoke, he was in a Jawa sandcrawler. Apparently the Jawas mistook Fett for an empty suit of Mandalorian armor, and at that moment, they were watching Jar Jar Binks on Endor celebrating with Ewoks his "defeat" of Boba Fett. After killing several of the Jawas, Fett used his jetpack to escape the sandcrawler, and headed to the shed where Slave I ''was stored soon afterwards, and Fett left the planet. Capturing Qi'ra Boba Fett was later hired to capture Qi'ra, a leader of the notorious Crimson Dawn, by Zorba Desilijic Tiure, Jabba Desilijic Tiure's father. Fett learned that Qi'ra was on Naboo with Indiana Jones, and traveled there aboard ''Slave I ''to capture her. After Fett arrived, Qi'ra questioned him what a "Mandalorian merc" was doing there. Boba, not amused, immediately drew out his blaster carbine. Jones tried to escape on a nearby speeder bike, but Fett crept up and punched him in the face. Fett fired at Qi'ra, but she used her sword to knock Fett's weapon away. Fett drew out his wrist blades, and fought Qi'ra, easily deflecting her strikes. As Indiana Jones tried to blast Fett with a blaster pistol, Fett used his boot to kick the archaeologist in the face, knocking him out. Fett continued to battle Qi'ra, and now launched himself into the air with his jetpack, making use of his wrist blasters. After Indiana regained consciousness, he, surprisingly, was able to leap onto Fett's back. Boba Fett, angered, tried to shake Jones off, and ultimately succeeded, sending the daredevil archaeologist falling into a nearby lake. Fett continued to battle Qi'ra, until he shot a rocket out of his jetpack, disarming Qi'ra. Qi'ra had no choice but so surrender to Fett. Boba locked energy binders on her hands and loaded her onto ''Slave I. After that, Fett took off to meet Zorba on Coruscant. Unknown to Fett, however, Jones had managed to survive the skirmish. Fett met with Zorba, and received his reward of 5,000 credits. Boba departed, seeking his next job. Shortly after he left, Indiana Jones arrived to rescue his partner. After a difficult skirmish, Jones succeeded in liberating Qi'ra. After Boba learned of this, he swore to hunt down and kill the famed archaeologist, but first he had other jobs to do. Recovering Darth Sidious's long-lost lightsaber that fell out a window Vizsla Keep 09 Boba later became interested in recovering Darth Sidious's lightsaber (the one that had fell out a window during Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious's duel with Mace Windu, while the second one had been stowed away in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant) from Vizsla Keep 09, where it was in the possession of wealthy merchant Nute Monchar. He boarded Slave I ''and departed from Ord Mantell, setting coordinates for Vizsla Keep 09. He was unaware that mercenary droid ZZ-4Z was also heading for the Keep, with intent to collect the late Galactic Emperor's weapon. Selling the lightsaber Fett, after getting the lightsaber, prepared to travel to Korriban, where he intended to sell the lightsaber to the Acolytes of the Beyond to make a profit. As he traveled there in ''Slave I, he was attacked by assassin droid HELIOS-3D, who was piloting the ''AA-4D'', and the droid tried to take Sidious's lightsaber for himself. The two engaged in a fierce dogfight, and Boba used Slave I's laser cannons to inflict heavy damage on the AA-4D. With his ship heavily damaged, HELIOS-3D was forced to withdraw. Afterwards, Fett arrived on Korriban and delivered the lightsaber to the Acolytes of the Beyond. The bounty hunter then received his reward of 4,000 credits. Shortly after, Fett departed for Tatooine. Quarzite Appearances * Beyond the Dune Sea * Bombad Bounty * Back in Action! * The Enormous Profit * Remastered * A Job Worth Payment * Coruscant Nights I * Coruscant Nights II * Coruscant Nights III * Dark Force Rising Category:Bounty hunters Category:WIP Category:Clan Fett